


By Morning Light

by Ashlyne_M



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't say I didn't warn you, F/M, Fluff, I make no apologies though, Please book an appointment with your dentist after reading this fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, unbearably sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlyne_M/pseuds/Ashlyne_M
Summary: Mornings like this are a rare thing for them both. Sakura is going to appreciate every second of it.(And, hopefully, soon they won't be quite so rare)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79
Collections: Gifts for Shannaro





	By Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shannaro-sakura (Gatomon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatomon/gifts).



> My contribution to a group effort to do something nice for a dear friend 🥰 I hope you enjoy this, love! 😚❤️
> 
> (Massive thanks to the fabulous angels who helped me beta this little piece!)

The quiet stillness of their bedroom at this hour isn't necessarily unfamiliar to Sakura - at Tsunade-shishou's insistence, she started taking regular days off - but it isn't entirely familiar to her, either. Most of her mornings off are spent sleeping in to make up for her unpredictable (and, apparently, ridiculous) work hours. 

So, really, it's quite a novelty to be able to lie here in bed, with no errands to run and no pressing concerns to attend to, watching with a sleep-addled kind of fascination as the streams of early morning sunlight illuminated the dust motes floating in the air. 

Having nowhere to be and nothing to do for the time being, Sakura resolves to put off her mind and body's slow trek to full consciousness a just little longer and burrow further into the warmth of their blankets and the firm body at her back. The arm around her waist tightens reflexively and a contented sigh slips from the man cradling her body flush against his own. His breathing evens out again, each one fanning across the side of her neck and shoulder. Sakura's answering grin is one of sleepy contentment as she relishes in the domesticity of the moment. Her hand finds Itachi's, where it rests on her stomach under the covers, and she intertwines her slender fingers with his broader ones. 

He's home for a little longer this time, she thinks. His last mission didn't last much more than a month and, while that's hardly the longest she's been without him, it's always an overwhelming relief when he's back safe in her arms. His skills as a shinobi are exceptional and she has absolute faith in his abilities, but even he isn't exempt from the countless ways a mission could go sideways. 

Careful not to wake him, she brings his hand up to her lips and presses soft, little, barely-there kisses on the pad of each finger. 

Far rarer than her chances at spending a morning just lazing about in bed, is her being able to share such a morning with Itachi. Even while home, habit dictates that he get up at the crack of dawn for at least an hour or two of training, before returning to shower and get started on breakfast for them - which is about the time Sakura normally starts her own day, and that's if she's not just returning from a night shift at the hospital, ready to sleep for the next 5 years _at least_. Their schedules just never align like this almost ever. 

She's quietly hoping, however, that they'll be able to have more mornings like this very soon. 

Sakura turns to face her husband. Her beautiful, _beautiful_ husband, with his long dark hair - loose and dishevelled from sleep - and his pale skin turned golden in the morning light, his aristocratic features relaxed and unguarded in sleep. 

It's this part that gets her most. 

No one else gets to see him like this. People look at Itachi and only see the Uchiha prodigy; a man respected, idolised, feared for his exceptional talents and skill as a shinobi. 

_This_ side of him is just for her, and she honestly sometimes wonders how the hell she got so lucky. 

Another feather-light kiss gets placed on the tip of his nose. 

Sakura knows she should probably let him sleep - he'd only just gotten back the night before, after all - _but_... 

She continues to pepper Itachi's face with little kisses, marking a trail on the side not pressed into the pillow; his forehead, higher up at his hairline, his temple, one closed eyelid, the top of a cheekbone, the hollow of his cheek, at the corner of his lips— 

Sakura yelps in surprise as she suddenly finds herself flat on her back with her husband's amused - if slightly sleepy, still - expression leaning over her, his hair a dark curtain encircling both their faces. 

"What are you doing?" 

Her grin is unapologetic. "Telling you good morning?" 

He hums in answer and lowers his head to drop a sweet kiss to her lips. "Good morning." 

Itachi moves further down the bed. He raises her sleep shirt (one of his that she'd claimed for herself a long time ago) to reveal her slightly rounded stomach - the bump only just recently starting to show. "Good morning to you too, little one." 

His voice is little more than a throaty whisper as he also presses a kiss to her belly, but Sakura hears the unspoken _I'm so glad to have you_ , _I can't wait to meet you_ , _I love you_ all packed into that one small greeting and her heart swells with so much love and affection for her little family and the preciousness of this moment. 

Itachi looks up from her growing baby bump - _their_ growing baby - and gifts her with one of those soft smiles he only has for her. 

_Yes_ , Sakura thinks. _We'll definitely be needing a lot more mornings like this_.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are like oxygen to a writer! Help keep me breathing! ;D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [jennity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennity/pseuds/jennity) Log in to view. 




End file.
